Powiększanie i zmniejszanie
Dundersztyc odznajduje magiczny kryształ i robi z niego Diamento-Powiększaco-I-Zmiejszaco-Inator, dzięki któremu może wszystko przemienić na większe i zmniejsze. Fineasz i Ferb tworzą latające deski, dzięki któremu mogą latać. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fretka Flynn *Mężczyzna w telefonie *Dan Povemire (wspomniany) *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Linda Flynn-Fletcher Odcinek (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Diamensztyca! Dundersztyc: Hej, co to za nowy dżingiel?! Diamentowy! Dundersztyc: Ach, tak. Przecież znalazłem ostatnio magiczny kryształ, który jest diamentem. A możesz powiedzieć co zamierzasz zrobić? Dundersztyc: Opowiem to później gdy dotrzemy do sceny musicalowej i wtedy gdy przyjdzie Pepe Pan Dziobak. Pepe! Dundersztyc: Jeszcze go nie ma. Pepe! Dundersztyc: Przestańcie mi tutaj dżinglować o... Pepe! Dundersztyc: Mówiłem coś! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Powiększanie i zmniejszanie (W ogródku) Fineasz: 3, 2, 1! Izabela: (wchodzi do ogródka) Co robicie? Fineasz: Wiedziałem, że o to zapytasz. Latające deski. Izabela: No to... Fineasz: Poczekaj. 3, 2... Izabela: 1? (nic się nie dzieje) Fineasz: 1! (Buford i Baljeet wchodzą do ogródka) Fineasz: Podwójna racja! Izabela: Co ty liczysz? Fineasz: Odliczam co za chwilę będzie. Za chwilę przyjdzie Fretka i powie: Fineasz i Fretka: Dziś wpadka za nawet nie wiem za co! Fretka: Hej! Fineasz: Cichutko, Fretka. Izabela: 3... Fretka: 2... Baljeet: 1... Buford: Masło! Fineasz: Ej, gdzie masło? Znaczy: gdzie Pepe? (W Spółce Zło) Pepe! Dundersztyc: Nareszcie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku przyszedłeś. Od rana zaczynam się kłócić ze śpiewakami dżingla, że jeszcze cię nie ma. Ale teraz już jesteś. Na pewno myślisz sobie dlaczego jestem taki duży, bo temu! (Zaczyna świecić latarką w Pepe) Ej, czemu to nie działa?! Ach, zapomniałem przełożyć baterię. (Wyjmuje baterię) Teraz powinno zadziałać. (Latarka się nie włącza) Co jest z tym ustrojstwem?! (Zaczyna uderzać latarkę o dłoń i nagle jego dłoń stała się malutka) No, nareszcie! O czym to ja to mówiłem? Aha, to mój Diamento-Powiększaco-I-Zmniejszaco-Inator. Wygląda, jak latarka, ponieważ diament jest mały czy tam kryształ. To chyba tyle. Zmniejszenie Pepe, musicalowa scena i pułapka! Dundersztyc: O tym zapomniałem! Dzięki dżinglu! (W ogródku) Fretka: To co będziecie dziś robić? Fineasz: Latające deski. Fretka: A zrobicie taką dla mnie? Fineasz: Już się nie da, mamy tylko pięć, ale może... Fretka: To jak nie, to was przyłapię. (Fretka wchodzi do domu) Fineasz: Moglibyśmy zrobić jeszcze jedną deskę dla Fretki, ale skoro sobie poszła to trudno. (W Spółce Zło) (Piosenka Diament) Dundersztyc: Ostatnio pojechałem do dziwnego miasteczka Znalazłem kryształ lub diament Wtedy odkryłem, że powiększa i zmniejsza Zrobiłem inator i jak zwykle zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Zadzwonił potem telefon z życzeniami urodzinowymi A tak naprawdę ich nie mam Bo to było dzisiaj Diamentem powiększę Wszystko co chcę! Diamentem zmniejszę Rogera i ciebie! Diament, diament Ten cudowny kryształ Diament, diament I takie tam inne diamentowe rzeczy Kończę powoli piosenkę Bo już nie mam pomysłu. (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: I tak się prezentuje moja musicalowa scena. I teraz pułapka. Pułapka to też zmniejszenie, więc ci to zrobię! (Dundersztyc celuje w jego i go powiększa) No nie, to nie ten przycisk. Muszę je zacząć podpisywać. (Pepe bierze Dundersztyca i go normalnie gniata) Hej, nie tak szybko! (Znów naciska na latarkę i ręce Pepe się zmniejszają, a on spada na podłogę) Tak, wolny! (Zmniejsza Pepe do normalnych rozmiarów) Chyba lepiej się tak normalnie bić. Aha, jeszcze moja dłoń. (Powiększa swoją dłoń do zwyczajnych rozmiarów, a latarkę odkłada) Teraz na tradycyjne... (Pepe go uderzył) Auł! Ja miałem zacząć. To mój moment w odcinku! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Tada! (Osłania latające deski, które były pod jakąś szmatą) Izabela: Ale ładne! Buford: Super! Baljeet: Czas na jazdę! (Wszyscy wchodzą na deski) Fineasz: Gotowi? No to lecimy! (Zaczęli latać) Fretka: (obserwuje ich z okna) A mi to już nie zrobią?! (W Spółce Zło) (Dundersztyc i Pepe się biją aż nagle do Heinza dzwoni telefon) Dundersztyc: Poczekaj, panie dziobaku. Muszę odebrać. (Odbiera telefon) Halo? Mężczyzna w telefonie: Cześć, Dan. Ja tylko chciałem życzyć Ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Dundersztyc: Dan? Och, znowu... Przykro mi, ale pomyliłeś numery. Ja jestem Heinz Dundersztyc. Mężczyzna w telefonie: Bardzo zabawne, Dan. Ale ja rozpoznaję twój chrapliwy i hałaśliwie skrzeczący głos. Dundersztyc: Nie, mówię poważnie...HEJ! Co masz na myśli z tym chrapliwym i hałaśliwie skrzeczącym głosem? (Rozłącza się) Ktoś se po prostu jaja robi! Już drugi raz takie coś! Nawet o tym wspomniałem w piosence. Ciekawe kto to jest ten Dan? Ten koleś pewnie ma urodziny dzisiaj - 18 września. Ja mam akurat w lipcu, a nie we wrześniu. (do Pepe) Dobra, na czym to skończyliśmy? (Pepe go uderza) Ach, na tym. (Znów kontynuują walkę) (U Fineasza i Ferba) (Piosenka No to lecimy) Fineasz: No to lecimy I nie mówimy Okrążymy dziś Całe miasto Lecimy tam, gdzie chcesz Nawet pod same chmury Krótka piosenka to jest, więc trzeba ją rozszerzyć No to lecimy I nie mówimy Okrążymy dziś Całe miasto No to lecimy By zakończyć piosenkę No to lecimy Przez całe miasto No to lecimy! (Koniec piosenki) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Jednak już mam tego dość! (Bierze Inator, czyli latarkę) Czas na powiększanko i zmniejszanko! W czasie walki wymyśliłem, że pomniejszę Rogera, ale najpierw zrobię to z tobą! (Chce pomniejszyć Pepe, ale on to omija i zmniejsza tylko jego ogon) Byłem blisko. (Znowu ktoś dzwoni do Dundersztyca) Chwila, Panie Dziobak. (Odbiera telefon) Dzień dobry! Chciałbym cię żartownisiu poinformować, że nie jestem jakiś Dan i jak jeszcze raz do mnie zadzwonisz to cię tak pomniejszę, że nawet nie będziesz wiedział gdzie jesteś! Zrozumiano?! Vanessa: (przez telefon) Słucham?! Dundersztyc: To ty Vanessa?! Ja myślałem, że... Vanessa: (przez telefon) Chcesz mnie... co?! Dundersztyc: Ale ja... (Vanessa się rozłącza) Dundersztyc: Nie uwierzysz co się stało. Teraz to już Vanessa zadzwoniła, a nie ten żartowniś. Powinienem patrzeć na numery kto do mnie dzwoni. Teraz myśli, że chcę ją pomniejszyć. Pepe Panie Dziobaku, czy ja jestem dobrym ojcem? (U Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Chodźcie! Wracamy do domu! (W Spółce Zło) (Dundersztyc chce pomniejszyć Pepe, ale on to omija. Nagle wchodzi Vanessa) Vanessa: Tato, ja... (I Dundersztyc zmniejsza Vanessę) Dundersztyc: Vanessa?! Nie, to nie miałaś być ty! Vanessa: To teraz to napraw! Dundersztyc: Owszem, jak najbardziej. Tylko jest jeden mały problem. Latarka, czyli mój nowy Inator przestał działać. Skoro nie działa to trzeba go rozwalić. Vanessa: Nie! (Dundersztyc rzuca latarkę o ziemię i wystrzeliwuje ostatni promień, przy okazji się rozwala) Dundersztyc: Ups. A jednak jeszcze działało. I po co ja to rozwalałem? Vanessa: Tato, zaraz to ja ciebie rozwalę! Dundersztyc: Życz mi szczęścia Panie Dziobaku. (W ogródku) Fretka: I jak było? Fineasz: Świetnie. Fretka: Teraz będzie jeszcze lepiej, bo czas na... Fretka i Fineasz: Wpadkę! Fretka: (wchodzi do domu) Mamo! Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb zrobili latające deski! Linda: (w środku domu; nie widzimy jej, ale słyszymy jej głos) Latające deski? Bardzo chętnie zobaczę. (W ogródku; promień z latarki strzela w latające deski i one się zmniejszają) (Fretka i Linda wchodzą do ogródka) Fretka: Oto one! Linda: Nie wiem co tu widzisz, ale ja nic nie widzę. Fretka: Co? Ale one przecież tutaj przed sekundą były. Linda: Fretko, daj już im spokój. (Linda wraca do domu) Fineasz: Ej, patrzcie! Nasze latające deski nagle się zmniejszyły. Fretka: Za takie małe coś szlabanu wam nie darzą. (Przychodzi Pepe i terkocze) Fretka: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! Przynajmniej ty się nie zmniejszyłeś. (W Spółce Zło) Vanessa: Tato, czy to już gotowe? Dundersztyc: Nie. Vanessa: To pracuj, pracuj. Czas mija. Dundersztyc: Może mi tak pomożesz? Vanessa: Ja? Przecież ja na ten wzrost jestem jeszcze za mała na zło. Dundersztyc: Może jednak trzeba było ją powiększyć? KONIEC Piosenki *Diament *No to lecimy Inne informacje *Autor miał również inny pomysł na tytuł odcinka (Diamentowy Heinz lub Diament-Sztyc).